


Хвост

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: Из однострочников с Supernatural One String Fest 23 турпо заявке 24 "У Детки растет хвост. Дин в панике"





	Хвост

Когда они выехали с просёлка на трассу, Дин прислушался. Вроде бы что-то побрякивало под рамой, сзади. Он притёр Импалу к обочине и вылез. Сэм, оттиравший физиономию от остатков взорвавшегося котла ведьмы, тревожно глянул вслед. Потом тоже вылез.

Дин стоял у багажника и хмуро глядел вниз, на фаркоп. Сэм заглянул сбоку. На стальной петле что-то висело. Как кузов игрушечного грузовика.  
Дин открыл багажник, вытащил датчик и проверил ЭМП. Чисто.  
Подцепив монтировкой, снял игрушку. Глянул на Сэма.  
– Посоли и сожги, – меланхолично посоветовал тот. Дин фыркнул и отбросил железячку за откос.

***

Проснувшись утром, Сэм не обнаружил брата на соседней кровати номера. Встал, подошёл к двери выглянуть, и чуть не получил этой дверью по носу – ворвавшийся в комнату Дин потряс у него перед физиономией чем-то, что при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось копией вчерашней игрушки, разве что покрупнее.  
– Она её прокляла! – рявкнул Дин. В голосе у него проскользнула паническая нотка. – Старая стерва прокляла Детку!  
Сэм почесал в лохмах и сказал:  
– Не помню такого проклятия. Давай к Бобби метнёмся?

***

У Бобби, куда они метнулись сразу после завтрака, информации о таком эксклюзивном проклятии тоже не было. После стандартных мероприятий – соль, святая вода, ещё какая-то дрянь из запасов Сингера – Бобби сдался. Посоветовал подождать, пока он покопается в книгах.  
Наутро Дин вышел из дома и подавился зевком. У заиндевевшей от ночного заморозка Импалы сзади притулился… металлический кузовок размером с садовую тачку. Прибежавшие на панический вопль Сэм и Бобби попытались отодрать его, но он словно врос крючком в фаркоп.  
Бобби повернул кепку назад козырьком и, взяв Сэма, отправился интенсифицировать букинистические раскопки.  
К вечеру они радостно выползли из гостиной и сообщили тоскливо обретавшемуся у кухонного окна Дину – он смотрел на машину сквозь разводы инея – что это проклятие «Surrexit cauda». Обычно применяемое для людей, но тут ведьма как-то ухитрилась промахнуться.  
– И как его снять? – поинтересовался Дин со скрытым облегчением в голосе.

– Вообще-то никак, – сказал Сэм. – Оно кратковременное. Хвост у людей отпадает на следующее полнолуние. Подождём.

***

Полнолуние в декабре 2009 года выпало на 31-е число.  
Матово-чёрный прицеп, с двойным днищем и переплетением рамы, составляющим пентаграмму, стоял за багажником Импалы.  
Детка знала, какой новогодний подарок придётся по душе её мальчишкам.

**Author's Note:**

> Surrexit cauda - "Хвост вырос" (лат.)


End file.
